I've lost all Sanity
by Aura da Ottsel
Summary: Chapter 2 up! My cat comes to the party, drives me nuts, HA! And Lily has a lotta beer
1. Using a Latias is not a great idea

I've lost all sanity  
  
Me: Ok...who is coming?  
  
Miko: Let's see...Mimi, Lily...Sakura...Sapphire...WTF???  
  
Me: What? Who is coming to this party!?  
  
Miko: Um...Kiera...Jak...Daxter...Sig...Samos, oh shit he's coming.....Beat, Gum, Corn....and some muse named Dick  
  
Me: Hahahahahah.... When are they coming?  
  
Miko: Later....  
  
Later, everyone arrives.  
  
Miko: I know that this is gotta be the WORSE idea you have ever had, and I mean wayyy worse than the idea you got last year, with the glomp fest.  
  
Jak:Whazzup!?  
  
Miko: Oh sweet Jesus....  
  
Daxter: I brought cheese.  
  
Me: YAY!!! CHEESE!!!!  
  
Daxter: Oh shit...  
  
Me: tries to glomp Daxter, but misses....  
  
Everyone else: --;  
  
Me: Ok, let's get this party started!  
  
A little bit later.  
  
Miko: Game time!  
  
Daxter: Where is Aura??  
  
Kiera: In the kitchen, trying to kill the muse, and eat all the cheese she can find.  
  
Everyone else: --;  
  
Miko: Ok, let's play.......  
  
Sig: Spin the bottle!  
  
Mimi: I smell yaoi....  
  
Sakura: Yay, Yaoi!  
  
Lily: Oh shit...do you guys know....?  
  
Jak, Sig: No.  
  
Mimi: Hey, where is Samos???  
  
Daxter: I dunno looks around evilly  
  
Miko: Nevermind that old fart; let's just play....with a piñata holds up stick  
  
Aura: CHEESE!!!!!!!  
  
Jak: Where is the piñata though? looks up Oh....  
  
Lily: You know what...a Latias does NOT make a good piñata!  
  
Aura: Jak's going first puts blindfold on Jak Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to sing the Mexican hat dance.  
  
Lily: Oh shits no...get him away from me you stupid Fucks!  
  
Daxter: Too late!  
  
Jak: swings and hits Lily on the head.  
  
Beat: Hey guys, I found Samos!  
  
Gum: Ya, he was in the fridge!  
  
Lily: Wow, like I care!  
  
Jak swings again, and gets the rope, freeing Lily.  
  
Lily: I'm free!! Free I tell ya!  
  
Mimi :OK....lets take a break, shall we people?  
  
Everyone: YA!!!  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. A Latias, a annoying cat, and beer

Miko: Ok...We're back, and....  
  
????: Meowwwww....meowww  
  
Mimi: And her cat won't shut up.  
  
Daxter: When did she have a cat???  
  
Aura: Since about...um.....4-6 years ago...?  
  
????: Meowwww.....  
  
Aura: For god's sake Hiker, shut up!!!!!!  
  
Miko: This could get ugly if he doesn't shut up.  
  
Hiker: Meowwwww....  
  
Aura: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Hiker: Meowwwww....  
  
Aura: Hiker, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!  
  
Hiker: Meowwww....  
  
Aura: THAT'S IT! Jak, gimme your gun.  
  
Jak: Why??  
  
Aura: So I can shut him up, so that we can get back to the party.  
  
Jak: Um...ok  
  
Aura: Thanks. Ohhh...Hiker...  
  
Hiker: Meow..?  
  
Aura: Baam  
  
Hiker: Meow!  
  
Miko: I take that that shot was a warning shot.  
  
Aura: Nope...missed the furry cat.  
  
Everyone: --;  
  
Daxter: Can we please get back to partying!?  
  
Sakura: Ok...  
  
Daxter: AHHH...IT Talks!  
  
Sakura: I hate you.  
  
Sapphire: And who doesn't hate him?  
  
Lily: And how can you fit in the house? You're 14 feet tall!  
  
Miko: And how can a Septile, and a Kyogre talk?  
  
Sakura: Dunno....  
  
Jak: This keeps getting better and better.  
  
Kiera: I agree.  
  
Lily: I got beer.  
  
Sakura: Why did you change the subject to the beer you brought?  
  
Lily: I wanna have a drunken party!  
  
Aura: Oh sweet god.....  
  
Daxter: Yay!!!  
  
Sakura: Yay!!  
  
Sapphire: Oh god, now they are agreeing. What has the world come to???  
  
Jak: Gimme a beer.  
  
Aura: Hand me 3 beers.  
  
Sakura: One please.  
  
Daxter: I'll take 4.  
  
Sapphire: Gimme 13.  
  
Everyone else: 13!?  
  
Sapphire: Yup.  
  
Miko: Oh good god, this is gonna go crazy here tonight.  
  
Jak: How?  
  
Miko: Beer=craziness. And Sakura beer party = holy shit!  
  
Sakura: And Aura beer = crazy glomp fest.  
  
Miko, Mimi, Lily, Sapphire: OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!?  
  
Jak: Uh-oh...  
  
Daxter: I'm outta here.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Paintball time!

Lily: Ok...We are somewhat back.  
  
Miko: Who are you taking to?  
  
Lily: I dunno  
  
Jak: Weird.  
  
Sakura: I got the beer off Aura. No glomp fest.  
  
Everyone else: Sigh of relief   
  
Sapphire: You know what?  
  
Lily: What?  
  
Sapphire: What would you do is Erol came to this party. You know......  
  
Aura: I'd shove him into the fridge.  
  
Jak: I'd push him off the roof.  
  
Kiera: I'd take Jak's gun, and shoot.  
  
Jak: --;  
  
Daxter: I'd use him as a piñata.  
  
Sakura: Hmmmm....who wouldn't!?  
  
Daxter: Good point.  
  
Aura: evil grin  
  
Sig: Hey, chili peppers look at her.  
  
Jak: Why are you smiling??  
  
Aura: looking innocent Oh I just had an idea.  
  
Lily: What kind of idea???  
  
Aura: Oh....you know.....  
  
Daxter: Not really.  
  
Aura: Well, I was just thinking...that we could go outside and play a game of paintball.  
  
Lily: Uh-oh.  
  
Jak: What? That's sounds like a great idea.  
  
Daxter: All in favor of playing paintball, say I.  
  
Everyone else: I  
  
Daxter: Then it's settled. Paintball time.  
  
Lily: But what are we gonna do with Samos?  
  
Sakura: The dude's still thawing from being in the fridge. May take 2-4 hours for him.  
  
Aura: Ok then, lets go get the guns!  
  
Sapphire: Already have em.  
  
Aura: Ok, everyone outside!!!!  
  
Everyone else: YEA!  
  
Aura: Ok....I'm gonna use Lily to show you guys what to do.  
  
Jak: Already know how.  
  
Aura: Ok, let's begin.  
  
Kiera: Don't we need teams?  
  
Miko: Nah. It's every man, or woman for themselves!  
  
Mimi: Duck!  
  
Miko: Wha-splat  
  
Jak: Gotcha!  
  
Miko: Ha-ha, real funny guys.  
  
Aura: Steady....  
  
Daxter: splat  
  
Sig: Gotcha!  
  
Kiera: Gotcha!  
  
Jakdouble splat  
  
Jak: Oh yeah?  
  
Lily: Dude, this is sooo fucking fun!  
  
Sakura: splat  
  
Sig: triple splat  
  
Aura: splat  
  
Kiera: quadruple splat  
  
Aura: HA!  
  
Jak: splat  
  
Sapphire: splat  
  
Jak: slip  
  
Daxter: Ha-ha!  
  
Lily: Yo, everyone against Jak, Sig, Kiera, Daxter, and Sapphire!  
  
Jak: Oh crap!  
  
Aura: Let's being round two!  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
